AK-47
The AK-47 (Russian: Автомат Калашникова образца 1947 года Kalashnikov automatic rifle, model of 1947) is an assault rifle originally manufactured by Izhmash but now manufactured by various companies all over the world and has become both an icon and the most prolific firearm across the globe. It was designed by former Red Army Lieutenant General Mikhail Kalashnikov, also known for designing the AKM, AK-74, RPK and other variants of the AK-47 assault rifle. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare | reload= 2.5s loaded, 3.25s unloaded | used=OpFor, Ultranationalists, Loyalists }}In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 can be picked up by the player in single player mode and is the most frequently used enemy weapon of the game by both Ultranationalists and OpFor militants. It is superior in terms of firepower and penetration when compared to most other rifles in the game, and it keeps an open field of view for spotting other targets nearby, although it suffers more in terms of recoil. It is important to note that the AK-47's recoil is purely visual (as it resets right back on the target before the next shot). The AK-47 is effective at medium range. In single player, the player may occasionally encounter a variant of the AK-47 called the AK-47 Grenadier, a standard AK-47 modified with an under-mounted GP-25 grenade launcher, functioning similarly to the M4A1 with an attached M203 grenade launcher. Oddly, the AK-47 Grenadier has a max ammo of 308 instead of 300. This means that the AK-47 Grenadier has one extra magazine that only holds 8 rounds. In Multiplayer, the AK-47 can be modified with the Red Dot Sight, ACOG scope, GP-25 Grenade Launcher, and suppressor. One of the flaws of this rifle is that attaching a silencer or Red Dot Sight reduces the damage from 30-40 to 20-40, making it considerably worse than other silenced and RDS automatics. Also, the AK-47 has the same sway amount as the M4A1 and same sway speed as the G36C . Its sway is further reduced when going prone. The AK-47 is also one of six Golden Weapons. Image:ak47_4.png|AK-47 Image:ak47iron_4.png|Ironsights Image:ak47gren_4.png|AK-47 with the GP-25 Grenade Launcher Image:goldak.png|The Golden AK-47 Call of Duty 4 DS In the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 appears as one of the two assault rifles available in game. It is available on all levels in the game used by almost every enemy. Though the AK-47 bears a similar look to the one in the console versions, it has slightly less damage per bullet, a higher rate of fire, and much less recoil. It also has different (but somewhat similar) iron sights, which provide a much more open view around it. As with all other weapons in game, all recoil is eliminated when aiming down the sights, making it effective at all ranges. In multiplayer, the AK-47, along with all other weapons, are available by default. This makes the AK-47 extremely effective, due to its high rate of fire, low recoil, and moderate damage. However, it is still recommended to use it at medium range (just like in the console versions), since it will be countered at long range by the high damaging M16, and the M1014 or MP5 at close range, due to their extremely high damage (M1014), or high rate of fire (MP5). Image:ak47_ds.png|AK-47 Image:ak47iron_ds.png|Ironsights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 |used = Ultranationalists, OpFor, Brazilian Militia }} The AK-47 in Modern Warfare 2 is actually the highly customized AKM due to its polymer furniture and cut down stock. It appears to have been named the AK-47 anyway because it is a more iconic name. Singleplayer The AK-47 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, though it is heavily modified. It is equipped with a tan/white-colored polymer furniture and a side bracket scope mount. The upper and lower handguards are replaced by Tapco Intrafuse handguard with a Tapco MAK-90 pistol grip, polymer magazine, a Vltor Modstock stock, luminescent iron sights and a unique spiral flash hider/muzzle brake. The firing of the rifle sounds different to that in Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare due to the muzzle brake. The Ultranationalists still commonly use the AK-47. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AK-47 is unlocked at level 70, the last level of experience for MP players and just before Prestige Mode becomes available, so it may not see much use if players choose to Prestige. This is different from the first Modern Warfare, in which the AK-47 was one of the first weapons available. The AK-47 has the second highest damage output per second among assault rifles, right behind the TAR-21, though the TAR fires 50 RPM faster than the AK. This makes the AK-47 very effective at close and medium range. Its fairly low recoil makes it decent at mid-long range though burst firing may be required at extreme ranges. In Hardcore, the AK-47 kills in one shot at any range, unless firing through cover or at a player with Painkiller activated. This makes it comparable to the SCAR-H and TAR-21, both of which kill in one shot. However, the AK-47 combines some traits of the two, having a high fire rate and magazine size like that TAR-21 and less recoil like the SCAR-H. This makes the AK-47 one of the most favorable guns in Hardcore, however, as noted above, it may not see much action due to its rarity. The AK-47's Grenade Launcher, the GP-25, takes about half the time to switch to than the other assault rifles, due to the launcher's grip and trigger being gripped at all times. This makes it easier to quickly swap to the grenade launcher and fire off a quick shot. However, the GP-25 takes (marginally) longer to reload than the M203 of other assault rifles. The AK-47 also boasts incredibly good penetration and can go through thick cover with minimal damage reduction even without FMJ. With FMJ, it can go through even concrete with low damage reduction, making Extended Mags attainable in about a day or two of consistent use. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines Image:Ak47 6.png|An AK-47 without any attachments Image:AK-47_Iron_6.jpg|Iron sight Image:AK47_Modern_Warfare_2.jpg|AK-47 with GP-25 Ak with ubs reload.jpg|The AK-47 with the Masterkey shotgun attachment. Trivia * The serial number of the AK-47 in Modern Warfare 2 is 122874. * In Modern Warfare 2, the AK-47 can be seen in almost every Campaign mission with the exceptions of No Russian, Just Like Old Times and Endgame. * When the AK-47 is equipped with the GP-25 grenade launcher in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is called the "AK-47 Grenadier", rather than "AK-47 Grenade Launcher." * In Call of Duty 4, the upper and lower receivers of the gun were camouflaged if a camo was selected. In Modern Warfare 2, only the stock, handguard, magazine,Heartbeat Sensor, and optics are camouflaged. * The AK-47 is one of the three weapons that uses its intended grenade launcher, the GP-25. * The AK-47 is the last gun to earn in Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. *The AK-47 is affected by sway with any attachment with the exception of the ACOG scope. Video thumb|300px|left|AK-47 gameplay on Afghan References Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Russian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer